The Savior
by Catnoir5
Summary: There's a new superhero in Paris who is trying to steal Ladybug's heart and Cat Noir doesn't like it not one bit Cat Noir always got in Night Cat's way Night Cat needs to get rid of dybug needs to save Cat noir but she can't because she lost her miraculous so she has to fight Night Cat and save Cat Noir in her civilian form.
1. Introduction

HI guys so my other fanfic was down right awful but this one is much much better pleas read thank you -kk

Hey Mari when are you going to ask out Adrien aw if you two end up together your couple name would be Adrienette just imagine it. Marinette had chuckled at her best friend by are you so determine to get Adrien and I together I mean look at him he'll never date little ol me.

Marinette you are as awesome as Ladybug and she's epic! Yeah I wish I was more like her in my civilian form she had thought .Ayla and Marinette had talked all they way until it was time to go their separate Marinette entered the bakery the first thing she did s run up into her room Tikki Spots on! Marinette would sometimes jump off rooftops just for fun to let loose she enjoyed being Ladybug it was awesome sure she has nearly died but out gave her this type of rush that made her feel the fact that's she's saving and protecting people made it even better ever since she was little all she wanted was to be a superhero and look now she is. Ladybug sighed as she looked at the city's lights along with the Effie tower it was absolutely amazing .

My Lady why are you out earlier than usual ? I could ask the same question Cat. But the answer to your question is that I just needed some fresh air that's Cat CAT! huh what? Oh sorry I had gotten distracted my Lady but I think I see a new superhero Ladybug looked in the direction where Cat had seen the so called new superhero.

To her surprise he was right when the mysterious person came to them he had introduced himself hello I would like to introduced myself I am Nightcat.I am here to help you my Lady Night Cat said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Who the fuck does this Cat think he is wait hold up did this guy just call her My Lady!? Oh hell no Cat Noir had to contain himself as he faked smiled to Night Cat hello I'm Cat Noir had been cut off yeah I know who you are he said disgustedly. Really how dare he Cat Noir thought this guy who freaking wears glow sticks I mean his cat ears are freaking made from glow sticks! Glow sticks! And is trying to replace me he looks like a complete imbecile! Do you know how ridiculous he looks!

Was it bad for Cat Noir to want to use his Cataclysm on Night Cat because that's what he wanted to do so let me get this straight he thought here comes this random dude that wears fucking glow in the dark cat ears that says he's supposed to help us.2 he is completely rude and 3 he was trying to steal his Lady.

After they fully introduced themselves Night Cat had to go. Cat yeah we need to make him part of our team what! Yeah you know he can really help us battle the akumas two minds are better than one you know it took a moment for him to realise what she had said hey! I'm not stupid he pouted Ladybug giggled I'm just messing with you kitty no one can ever replace you there is only one Cat Noir you know yeah I supose well I need to go can't have you knowing my biggest secret can we he had watch his Lady zoom through the city if Cat had only know that his Lady wouldn't be his anymore his. If only he had know that Night cat had planed to somehow replace him if only he knew that his life was going to end very soon.

Mwhaa im evil anyway everything is about to go down. Thanks or reading I'm going to update tommorow night 1/18/16-kk


	2. Chapter 1

HI guys here's chapter 2-kk

After Night Cat had introduced himself he had joined Ladybug and Cat Noir's team

Ladybug the akuma is in Laser face watch quick thinking Night Cat you create a diversion while I try to get his watch I'm going to help Night Cat while you get the watch Cat Noir I don't need you getting in my way I can do it myself!Cat Noir didn't listen he had followed Night Cat Into a apartment that was on the 25th floor the reason why Night Cat went into the apartment was because Laser Face was in the apartment. Ladybug wasn't there yet but Night Cat had broke Lase face watch and had captured the akuma in a glass Cat had smiled sinisterly at Cat Noir everything had happened so Noir was pushed out of a window by Night cat had laughed like a complete lunatic.

Finally I have gotten rid of you for once and for all. Great now you have killed Cat Noir now get me his Miraculous then you can have Ladybug all to yourself. Yes master. Luckily Cat Noir had landed on an old dirty mattress someone leftCat Noir had blacked out and when he had opened his eyes he had saw Kadybiug with a worried expression on her face. Cat what happened to you?He had groan and said itb was that demonic Cat he pushed me out a window and tried to kill me! What no oi would never do that my Lady Cat Noir and I are friends I would never intend to hurt I'm telling the truth he's trying to take you away from me. Cat that's enough Night Cat would never do that he tried to see if you were ok after you fell out the window why would he try to hurt you?

Because he he I don't know but he wants me dead! Cat cutt the bull if you don't mind me intruding I think Cat Noir may be jealous if know what I think that's it Night Cat. Cat Noir since you Can't get along with myself than in think we have no choice other than to kick you out of our partner ship. Don't you think L.B (Night Cat knowing she would never agree to such a thing had hypnotized her into saying yes) Yes I believe I would do us a lot better if you were not apart of our partner it is settled I'm truly sorry Cat Noir. What Ladybug you can't let him do this I'm sorry but he hands a good point goodbye had left leaving Cat noir and Night Cat alone. Cat Noir had started to cry he looked up to Night Cat . Aw it's a shame that she didn't believe you but thanks to my hypnosis she agreed with me I've got her wrapped around my finger she's the puppet and I control the strings look at you you poor pathetic cat so sad so hopeless but don't worry i'll put you out your misery.

I know I'm evil but I'm going to update again today oh and happy mlkj day-kk


	3. Chapter 2

Finally I have updated please don't be mad because of the long delay sorry-kk

Chat Noir had began to panic because of what Night Cat had said put me out my misery I don't think I like the sound of that Chat had watch Night Cat smile wickedly he was terrified of what Night Cat meant he knew he was going to die he just Cat had thrown a brick at Chat Noir causing him to pass out he watched his life less body collapse on the concrete he thought it was quite amusing he loved to cause Chat Noir great pain it brought him joy. Night Cat had took Chat Noir's body and had carried him in to his lair he had put cat inside a cell.

Marinette I can't believe you! What did I do Tikki? What did you do! You kicked Chat Noir out your partnership why would you do such a thing? I don't know Tikki I don't even remember what happen everything was just a blur. Marinette had watched Tikki she had looked scared. Hey what's wrong Marinette something bad is about to happen I can feel it and you know how you said you don't remember saying all that stuff to Chat. Yeah well I believe that a akuma was involve with that. What do you mean Tikki? I can feel things and I have intuitions about things and most of them are right and I can't help but feel that this was an akuma's Tikki I'm sure it's fine I haven't been near a akuma that long so I doubt that it's affecting me. Your right like I said most of my intuitions are wrong and you haven't been neat a akuma for a long time so it's probably nothing to worry about you should get some sleep Marinette you need it.

Just wait until tomorrow Chat Noir if I were you I would enjoy this day because you don't have long such a tragedy your going to die and I steal the only thing you ever wanted ahh when Ladybug is mine she won't even think about you all her memories of you will be gone I'm on one mission and that is to destroy you Chat Noit .To be honest you've should've knew this would come I mean come on your name is black cat and they have the worst luck. You shouldn't hate me I'm doing you a favor for the rest I of your life you will have bad luck and I know how much you dread it no matter where you go it just seems to follow you. So I'm going to end all your future pain by killing you its a win win you don't have bad luck anymore I get Ladybug.

Hey guys so the next chapter is when Marinette looses Tikki I hope you enjoyed this chapter I Will update tomorrow I don't know what time though but a new chapter will be posted tomorrow oh and please review and tell me what you think thanks-kk (PS sorry if there were spelling errors.) Thanks bye!


End file.
